russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave 24 is the list songs on iDMZ
Wave 24 on iDMZ every Sunday from 8:00 am to 8:00 am the following day. 'List of new wave songs' *''Upside Down'' (and God created indie remix) - Two Minds Crack *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''Miss Me Blind'' - Culture Club *''We Don't Need Another Hero'' - Tina Turner *''Angelina'' - PSY *''Head Over Heels'' - Tears for Tears *''Dancing with Myself'' - Billy Idol *''Enveloped Ideas'' - The Dawn *''Salamat'' - The Dawn *''Broken Wings'' - Mr. Monster *''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' - Tears for Fears *''Blue Kiss'' - Jane WIedlin *''American Soviet'' - CCCP *''Don't You Want Me'' - The Human League *''Stay'' - Lisa Loeb *''Buttercup (Build Me Up)'' - The Foundation *''Friday I'm In Love'' - The Cure *''Whatever Possessed You'' - The Care *''Flaming Sword'' - The Care *''All Right'' - Christopher Cross *''All I Need Is a Miracle'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Rico Mambo'' - Breakfast Club *''I'm So Excited'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Forever Young'' - Alphaville *''Here Comes The Rain Again'' - Eurythmics *''Bad Boys'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Bringing Home The Ashes'' - The Wild Swan *''Whirlpool Heart'' - The Wild Swans *''Broken Land'' - The Adventure *''Confession'' - The Colourfield *''Shouldn’t Have To Be Like That'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Eyes Without A Face'' - Billy Idol *''The Heat Is On'' - Glenn Frey *''Opposite do Attract'' - All Sports Band *''The Worst Year Of My Life'' - The Wild Swan *''What I Like About You'' - Lillix *''Sunglasses at Night'' - Corey Hart *''Angel'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Depeche Mode *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''Postcards from Paradise'' - Flesh for lulu *''Summertime'' - The Sundays *''Strangelove'' - Depeche Mode *''We Close Our Eyes'' - Go West *''Drive'' - The Cars *''Master and Servant'' - Depeche Mode *''Wouldn’t It Be Good'' - Nik Kershaw *''Lies'' - Thompson Twins *''Out of Touch'' - Hall & Oates *''Take On Me'' - AHA *''Together in Electric Dreams'' - Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder *''The Model'' - Kraftwerk *''Birds Fly (Whisper to a Scream)'' - The Icicle Works *''Pure'' - Lightning Seeds *''Advice for the Young At Heart'' - Tears For Fears *''Save a Prayer'' - Duran Duran *''People are People'' - Depeche Mode *''Crazy'' - Icehouse *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - Morissey *''Secret'' - OMD *''Flaming Sword'' - The Care *''Pale Shelter'' - Tears for Fears *''Change'' - Tears for Fears *''Mad World'' - Tears for Fears *''Always Something There To Remind Me'' - Naked Eyes *''A Girl In Trouble'' - Romeo Void *''The Promise'' - When in Rome *''(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight'' - The Cutting Crew *''Nevermind'' - Colours *''Money for Nothing'' - Dire Straits *''Beat It'' - Michael Jackson *''The Great Commandment'' - Camouflage *''Tainted Love'' - Soft Cell *''Alex F'' - Harold Faltermeyer *''Our House'' - Madness *''Shattered Dreams'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Boys Do Fall In Love'' - Robin Gibb *''Video Killed The Radio Star'' - The Buggles *''Russian Radio'' - Red Flag *''Turn Back the Clock'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Sweet Dreams'' - Eurythmics *''Burning Flame'' - Vitamin Z *''The Motion of Love'' - Gene Loves Jezebel *''Danger Zone'' - Kenny Logins *''She's So Young'' - The Pursuit of Happiness *''Shout'' - Tears for Tears *''Every Breath You Take'' - The Police *''De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da'' - The Police *''We Got the Beat'' - The Go-Go's *''Vacation'' - The Go-Go's *''Head Over Heels'' - The Go-Go's *''Two Hearts'' - Phil Collins *''Just Got Lucky'' - JoBoxers *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Holding Back the Years'' - Simply Red *''Six Two Eight'' - Europe *''Missing You'' - John Waite *''With or Without You'' - U2 *''Somebodys Watching Me'' - Rockwell feat. Michael Jackson *''State of the Nation'' - Industry *''What's On Your Mind'' - Information Society *''Walking Away'' - Information Society *''Somebody'' - Depeche Mode *''Love Moves In Strange Ways'' - Blue Zoo *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''Some People'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Everytime I See You'' (extended) - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Go Crazy'' - Fresh for Lulu *''Heaven Is A Place On Earth'' - Belinda Caslisle *''Bizzare Love Traingle'' - Frente *''Distance Between Us'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Stay with Me'' - India *''Telefone'' (Long Distance Love Affair) - Sheena Easton *''Abandon Ship'' - April Showers *''Let Her Go'' - Strawberry Swichblade *''Book of Love'' - Book of Love *''Be Near Me'' - ABC *''Desire'' (12" Version) - Gene Loves Jezebe *''Shake It'' - Ian Matthews *''Nowhere to Run'' - Arnold McCuller *''Light and Shade'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Mickey'' - Toni Basil *''A Little Respect'' - Erasure *''Don't Dream it's Over'' - Crowded House *''Take It Easy'' - The Eagles *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Jukebox (Don't Put Another Time)'' - The Flirts *''It's My Life'' - Talk Talk *''Upside Down'' - Two Minds Crack *''Stitches and Burns'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Legal Tender'' - B-52’s *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''Shake It Up'' - Cars *''Human'' - The Human League *''The More You Live'' - A Flock Of Seagul *''My Sharona'' - The Knack *''I Ran (So Far Away)'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''Chant No.1 (I Don't Need This Pressure On)'' - Spandau Ballet *''Round and Round'' - Spandau Ballet *''Through the Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''Gold'' - Spandau Ballet *''To Cut a Long Story Short'' - Spandau Ballet *''Only When You Leave'' - Spandau Ballet *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lipo Lippi *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' - Wham! *''Freedom'' - Wham! *''Story of the Blues'' - WAH! *''Don't Do It'' - New Order *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - New Order *''Wishful Thinking'' - China Crisis *''Don't You'' (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds *''Boys Don't Cry'' - The Cure *''A Question of Lust'' - Depeche Mode *''Route 66'' - Depeche Mode *''Behind The Wheel'' - Depeche Mode *''Who Can It Be Now?'' - Men at Work *''Footloose'' - Kenny Loggins *''Transfer Affection'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''Sara'' - Starship *''Life In A Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy *''1963'' - New Order *''It's Still Rock and Roll to Me'' - Billy Joel *''Blue Monday'' - New Order *''Sometimes a Fantasy'' - Billy Joel *''Somewhere In My Heart'' - Aztec Camera *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''Never Surrender'' - Corey Hart *''Linger'' - The Cranberries *''Ode to My Family'' - The Cranberries *''Dreams'' - The Cranberries *''Feels Like Heaven'' - Fiction Factory *''Eye in the Sky'' - Alan Parsons Project New Wave 80's *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''Head Over Heels'' - Tears for Tears *''Missing You'' - John Waite *''Sara'' - Starship *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''Shout'' - Tears For Tears *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Turn Back the Clock'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''Never Surrender'' - Corey Hart *''Love Moves In Strange Ways'' - Blue Zoo *''With or Without You'' - U2 *''Eye in the Sky'' - Alan Parsons Project